Novels and Dango don't mix
by Saiyajin of the Twilight
Summary: Having to go undercover in a top priority mission, can Kakashi and Anko get along and pretend to be husband and wife long enough to finish the mission? Will love spawn between them? Read to see. Ankashi Kakashi x Anko. EDIT: There will be NO lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to make clear that this is a Kakashi x Anko fan fiction where there will be romance. However, it is going to be far different from my previous work on the site and will only have one small soft-core lemon scene near the end. This fan fiction takes place during the 2 ½ year time lapse in the Naruto storyline. I hope you like this romance/lemon/comedy fan fiction.

**Chapter 1: The Ominous Mission**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A ninja's life is full of danger and sadness. Some go insane to deal with the pain while others take comfort in their families and friends to help them during the tough times. A select few ninja do either. They do not express their pain to others and try to cut themselves off from others, showing a different facade in public. A life like this is fraught with loneliness even when one appears happy and carefree. Only on special circumstances, can someone like that find a friend or lover that can save them from that loneliness...**_

** As the sun rose over the treetops bordering Konohagakure, no activity arose from the hobble of an apartment housing a silver haired jounin. The man simply known as Kakashi Hatake slept in his bed peacefully without a care in the world. His navy blue sheets laid half off his twin sized bed from his restless shifting. The elite ninja had been reading the newest volume from the Icha Icha Paradise series the night before and with his mind filled with the newest plot, sleep was hard to come by. As he dreamt of being the protagonist of the story, he was abruptly interrupted by his alarm clock. With a deep sigh, Kakashi lazily opened his right eye to look at the time. It was six o'clock and he had an appointment with someone special today. Raising himself to a sitting position, the ninja rubbed the back of his neck with a half opened eye. "Today is going to be a lousy day." He said half asleep as he stumbled to his feet.**

_Across the village in a larger but more cluttered apartment arose a cranky violet haired kunoichi with a foul morning attitude by the name of Anko Mitarashi. Looking annoyingly at her alarm clock, her dream involving a candlelit dinner with Mr. Right that was interrupted slowly drifted into her subconscious. With a half-assed slam of her fist, she turned her snooze set alarm off and lifted her arms above her head in a morning stretch. Wiping a tear resulting from a yawn, she looked grumpily at the sunrise that announced the start of a brand new day. "Fucking sun." She grumbled, proceeding to trip out of her lumpy bed and face first into a coffee table. _

**An hour after waking from his slumber, Kakashi was already out the door and walking down the busy streets of the village. The clanking, banging, and shouting of the bustling streets made it hard for him to hear himself think. However, after several years of this, he managed to get used to it. As he walked, he heard a familiar and friendly voice coming from his left as it shouted out his name. "Oh, good morning Katsu." Kakashi said as he put on a smile barely noticeable with his mask on.**

The person he greeted was a woman two years his junior with a beautiful and slender body. Her bright brown eyes were accented by her jet black hair that went almost all the way down her back. The young woman was busy sweeping the front of her pottery store before her usual customers arrived. Katsu knew Kakashi for two years and saw him every morning as he walked by her store. When she called to him, Kakashi wasn't surprised. Katsu was a very friendly woman that was especially kind to Kakashi. "You look tired Kakashi, were you up late last night? I just made some coffee if you want any."

"**Ah, thank you for the offer, but I'm kind of late. I'll see you later." He politely declined as he walked past her. As he walked away he waved at her without averting his gaze from the street in front of him. Katsu frowned disappointingly as she returned to her sweeping. When Kakashi finally reached his destination, he had made his way down the path he created from years of walking. "Hey, old friend." Kakashi spoke in a soft silent voice as he looked at the memorial of all the ninja that died in the war. Not a day has gone by that he hasn't gone to the memorial to visit Obito. Even to this day, Kakashi hasn't forgiven himself for his friend's death.**

_Kakashi wasn't the only one late for a meeting as Anko was speeding through the streets while eating her breakfast. She hollered warningly as she dodged oncoming people. As she took a break from shouting, she took a quick bite from her anpan; a sweet bun filled with red bean paste. It was at this time that she collided into the back of a casual walker at full speed. Being knocked onto her fanny and dropping her bun, she looked up at the pedestrian with a foul face. "Hey, watch where you're going pal!"_

**The accused pedestrian looked at her with his one opened eye with a confused look. The silver haired ninja who was only knocked off balance turned around to look at the fallen Kunoichi. "Normally when a person knocks into someone else, they apologize instead of accusing others of wrongdoing." Kakashi stated, bending down to help pick up Anko's dropped anpan.**

_The violet haired woman knocked his hand away and grabbed the bun herself. "Shut up mask boy." She said agitated as she stood up and brushed herself off. "You can really be irritating, you know that? Thanks to you, I'm going to be late." She muttered as she ran past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder. As she ran, she took another bite from her anpan that had fallen onto the dirt earlier._

"**That can't be very healthy." Kakashi said to himself as he saw the Kunoichi gnaw on the bun as she sped off towards the Hokage's residence. Kakashi then proceeded to make his way down the same path but in a more casual and slower speed. He felt no need to be in a rush since he was already late for his other meeting. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he couldn't help but wonder why Anko was in such a hurry.**

_As Anko sped up the stairs of the Hokage's residence with crumbs still on her face, she nearly stumbles into Tsunade's office. Looking up, she sees the blonde haired and large breasted woman leaning on her desk with her hands gripping the edge of the fine maple top. A look of agitation adorned her face as she looked at the nervous kunoichi. _

"You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago." Tsunade growled, trying to keep calm. Because of Shizune's ranting about her drinking sake while on duty, she hadn't had a drink since yesterday. This lack of alcohol left her in an already grump mood. "Care to explain?" She asked, not really caring what the reason was, unless it was a good one involving Anko retrieving sake for her. Tonton crawled out from behind the angry Hokage on the desk with an inquisitive look about its face.

_Anko quickly stood upright and gave a small bow in respect and slight fear. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade; I'm not really what you call a morning person. Also, I bumped into that lazy bastard Kakashi on the way here. Forgive me." She proceeded to stand up correctly with an alert and professional gaze. "May I ask why you wanted to meet with me so early in the morning? I was busy preparing last night for the mission you assigned me for today when I received your message."_

Tsunade left her place at her desk and walked over to the large window behind it, gazing down at a couple walking down the street holding hands. The sight softened her serious face but then reminded her of the reason for the meeting. Letting out a cough to clear out her throat, Tsunade spoke up in a serious voice. "This is about the mission. As you've probably memorized by now, the mission is to go undercover in the small town of Sagakawa in the Land of Fire to uncover the drug ring that is rumored to reside there. The feudal lord is extremely concerned about the effect that the ring might have on the welfare and reputation of the country. I share his worries, so that is the reason I've assigned you to this A-rank mission."

_Anko brought her forearm across her stomach and performed another slight bow. "Thank you for trusting me with a mission of such high priority Lord Hokage." Bringing herself back to an upright position once again, a question arose in her mind. "But why did you bring me here this morning Lord Hokage? I already knew all of the information about the mission and I have already come up with a plan of action."_

Tsunade turned around to face purple haired woman and leaned on the shimmering glass behind her. "Looking over information about the small town, I've realized that the town in question is mostly inhabited by newly weds and couples trying to start a family. Even under a seemingly great guise, a single woman taking up residence in the area would attract a bit of attention to the public gossip and also the drug ring. That's why I've decided to assign you a partner. On this mission you two will be under the guise of a newly wed husband and wife trying to start a new life together. This will allow you to blend into the townsfolk with somewhat ease."

_At this update in the mission, Anko let out an irritated sigh. It was just her luck that she of all kunoichi would have to play the role of a supporting wife to some asshole ninja who will get a great kick out of it. "Lord Hokage, I really don't think that I'm the best person for this mission. I would suggest Asuma and Kurenai for this mission since they are well skilled and can pass off as a couple quite easily in my opinion." Anko sweated as she tried to get off the god forsaken mission._

Tsunade nodded in agreement as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "You are correct in that those two would be perfect for this mission Mitarashi." As she said this, a small glimmer of hope sparked inside Anko at the prospect of going back home to her apartment and drifting back to sleep. "However, there is a slight problem with that plan. As I've said before, the drug ring is only rumored to be residing in Sagakawa. There were also rumors that a nearby village might actually be hiding the drug ring. That's why I've assigned Asuma and Kurenai to that village. Now, going back to your assigned partner, I sent a message to him explaining the mission details and his role in it. However, it turns out that he is late as well."

As Tsunade finished her sentence, a knock arose from the door without a word from the new arrival. Tsunade returned to her seat at her desk, knowing full well who the new arrival was. "It looks like he finally decided to show up." She said with a smile as she turned her attention from the kunoichi to the door. "Come in, you're late."

_As the door slowly opened, Anko began to hope that the man she was to be paired off with was decent. In her mind, her dream partner would be someone kind and considerate to her feelings, possibly someone good at playing a husband role. As the man walked into the room, Anko's look of hopeful optimism suddenly changes to a look of total disbelief and horror. "No freaking waaay!!!"_

**The man that walked into the door was, to Anko's dismay, Kakashi Hatake. At the sudden burst from Anko, Kakashi's attention immediately goes towards the purple hair kunoichi. "Why are you here?" Kakashi immediately uttered, the look of callousness still splattered on his face. Not getting an answer from the devastated kunoichi, he turns his attention to the Hokage who is getting a little kick out of Anko's reaction. "Lady Tsunade, is she the one I am to be partnered up with on the mission?" He asked, seemingly uncaring of the answer. However, when Tsunade simply nodded to confirm his inference, he swiftly spun around on the ball of his foot and quickly began to walk out of the room.**

Acting faster than Jiraiya flirting with women, Tsunade grabs the back of his vest and drags him back into the room, producing a moonwalk effect on Kakashi as he continues to try and casually walk away. "Not so fast copy ninja. You have been assigned a mission and you are forbidden from refusing it. You've been on sick leave so many times that you can't afford to miss this mission." She says firmly, forcing him into a standing position and turning him around. Gripping both the horror struck Kunoichi and the stoic faced ninja by the shoulder, Tsunade looking at them both with a wide smile. "Until the end of the mission, I happily pronounce you two man and wife."

_Turning her head creakily towards Kakashi, Anko forces a smile onto her face for the Hokage's sake and mutters to him words that are too inaudible for her to hear._

"_I really hate you, you know that?"_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with a new chapter. This time, I'm going to try to make it longer. That's my goal anyway. Please review, even if you don't like it. I want to know how to make a good story for the readers so I need negative remarks as well.

**Chapter 2: Tension flares as the mission begins**

_With a loud thud, an irritated purple haired kunoichi sets her backpack on the ground, looking over at the gates behind her. Anko still couldn't believe that she still had to go on the mission with the laziest and most mysterious man in the Land of Fire. Even after pleading with the Hokage to have someone else go instead, she was still stuck having to play house with the asshole. "Where the hell is the bastard anyway?" She asks herself as she waited. It only took her an hour to get ready for the mission and he still hasn't arrived yet._

_Since she had to look like a civilian wife, she ended up wearing something that she hated the most. Looking down at herself, her eyebrows twitched as her flower print dress swayed in the wind. Although she hated wearing dresses, they did in fact compliment her body and cause double-takes from men. Along with the dress, she wore a sun hat and Japanese-styled socks and sandals. The one thing she refused to do was not carrying any weapons. Underneath her long dress, she kept her kunai pouch strapped to her thigh in case of emergency. Looking down at what she was wearing, it caused a question to rise up in her mind. "I wonder that Kakashi is going to be wearing."_

_Instantly in her mind, Anko began wondering what he would look like. He would have to remove his mask for the mission or else it would be a dead giveaway that he was a ninja. Ideas of what his true face looks like ran through her head, coming up with several possibilities. Some made fun of him, such has him having bad teeth or a scar on his chin. Others flattered him, such as him being very handsome. As that thought ran through her mind though, she quickly tripped it, kicked it in the testicles, and proceeded to stomp on it while it lay in the fetal position on the ground. She kept telling herself that he must be hiding something embarrassing. "There's no way he could be a hot stud or anything."_

**The moment Anko said that, a small whirlwind erupted from behind her as the aforementioned shinobi arrived. In addition to carrying a large backpack complete with camping gear, he also wore a dark purple yukata and an eye patch to cover up his Sharingan. "I'm sorry I'm late. I haven't worn civilian clothes in a while and I had trouble finding them in my apartment." He apologized, closing his eye and scratching the back of his head.**

"_Shut up and let's get moving." Anko muttered, slightly surprised by his overly extravagant entrance. Once again remembering her plan to see his true face, she quickly spins around and her eyes widen in surprise. He was still wearing his usual mask. With a face expressing 'You've got to be kidding me.', she nearly falls over but manages to catch herself. Bringing herself back to a commanding pose, she impudently and furiously pointed her finger at his mask while her other hand rested on her hip. "Why the hell are you wearing your freaking mask?" She shouts loudly as she looks at the unnerving man. She was actually looking forward to seeing his face when other kunoichi have failed. Deep inside, she somewhat expected this to happen as Sakura told her of her team's futile effort to see his true face._

**Kakashi, blinking at her sudden question quickly brought his hand to his face. Letting out a loud, flem gurgling cough that lasted a good fifteen seconds, he brings the back of his hand to his forehead and closes his eye as if in anguish. "I have seemed to of caught the cold this morning while I was walking towards the Hokage's office. I wouldn't ever dream of getting someone else sick. I thought it would be better to keep my germs to myself and not get my wife sick." Kakashi explained in a serious tone while in reality it was all a blatant lie.**

"_That is total and utter bullshit Kakashi and you know it. You can't dream of going anywhere without your precious mask on can you, you shy bastard." She turned around to face the path in front of her, furious. The only good thing about him wearing a mask, that she could think of, was that it gave her an excuse to not kiss him as such a normal wife would do. Sighing, she whipped her backpack up and wrapped the straps around her arms. "You know what, forget it. Let's just get going and finish this damn mission. The less time that I have to spend with you, the better." She mumbled, beginning to walk down the path with a quick pace._

**Following in her wake, Kakashi couldn't help but notice Anko's fine dress. Along with her hat, she actually looked like a real woman and not a serious Jounin. Trailing his eyes from her dress to the back of her head, he raised his voice. "That dress looks nice on you Anko. You really should wear dresses more often." Kakashi meant his comment in all seriousness, liking the new look she was sporting. However, it didn't have the desired effect on Anko. While she didn't say a rude comment, she did however raise her hand over her shoulder and gave him the middle finger. Sighing from his failed attempt to flatter her and release the tension between them, Kakashi lets out a deep sigh and reaches into his yukata. Pulling out his favorite perverted book, he begins reading and decides not to say another word.**

As the two shinobi walk deeper into the forest, neither one of them speaks to the other. An eerie silence loomed in the air between them, the only sound coming from them being their steps and the sound of pages being flipped. As night soon approached, they were only about a half days walk away from Sagakawa. As light began to turn into darkness, the path in front of them began to fade away. The cheerful chirping of summer swallows slowly evolved into the eerie hooting of owls in the distance and the sound of a thousand crickets chirping.

_Coming to a halt in the middle of the road, Anko mutters the first words she has said to Kakashi in several hours. "Let's make camp here. I'm sleeping over here." She informs him as she walks over to a clearing on the left side of the road that rested under the swaying limbs of a willow tree. "You stay over there and leave me the hell alone." She orders him, pointing to the other side of the road. Throwing her backpack against the trunk of the tree, she begins to unpack. All the while, she never glances over at Kakashi. She was still mad at him for his comment on her dress. Looking down at herself, she wonders how she could ever be considered pretty._

**Trying not to make her madder than she already was, Kakashi begins to unpack on the opposite side of the road just like she had told him to do. He couldn't help but wonder why she hated him so much. Did he say something rude? Did he do something in the past to make her mad? As he asked himself these questions inside his head, he could find no answer. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at her unpacking her sleeping bag. She had not yet taken her hat off even though it looked like she was ready to go to sleep. Though she was foul tempered and had the mouth of a drunkard, he couldn't deny that she did look, according to what most men fancy, pretty. **

As the two finished unpacking their things, they began to get ready for a good nights sleep before heading out again. With her sleeping bag set out, Anko undid her pent up hair and let it fall to her shoulders. Taking out a brush and setting her hat aside, she slowly began to brush out any knots and tiny pieces of straw left by her hat. Kakashi meanwhile had started a fire and was boiling a small pan of nikujaga, a beef and potato stew flavored with sweet soy.

_As Anko continued to brush her hair while facing away from Kakashi, the wafting smell of the stew made its way to her nose. As her stomach lets out a loud gurgling grumble, a small tint of pink flashes onto her face. Embarrassed, Anko sets down her brush and quickly slips into her sleeping bag and tries to ignore her starving stomach. "It probably sucks anyway." She tried to tell herself silently, thinking of Kakashi's cooking. Even after telling herself this, she still couldn't calm her stomach as it let out another grumble. "Shut up damn it." She ordered her stomach, gripping it with her soft hand as she tried to keep her mind off food._

**Kakashi was busy stirring his stew with a metal spoon while pulling out a small metal bowl from his rucksack. Judging that it was done, he sets the steaming pan aside to let it cool down for a second. After a few seconds of fanning it, he poured half of it into the small bowl and set it in his lap. Just as he was about to pull his mask down, he heard the grumble from across the road. Turning just in time to see Anko dive into her sleeping bag, he hears another growl emit from the kunoichi as she mumbled to herself. Looking back down at his bowl, he stirs the contents slowly with his spoon and looks up at the crescent moon dangling in the sky.**

_Anko was too busy trying to keep her mind off her stomach to notice something such as the moon. Watching an owl in a distant tree hoot, it helped keep her mind off her growling stomach. That is, until she wondered what owl tasted like. Bringing her hand to her face, she closes her eyes and rubs them, trying to get the image of food out of her head. Suddenly she heard the small clanking of metal coming from behind her, causing her eyes to dart open. Twisting her body around to face the road, she looked down at a small bowl of stew set next to her. _

_The bowl was a pleasant surprise, causing her to pick up the spoon set in it and whisk up a small piece of potato. Looking up from her stew to her appointed partner, his back was turned away from her. Looking back at her bowl, Anko takes a small spoonful into her mouth and savors the delicious taste, letting out a small moan of satisfaction. Looking back up at Kakashi and then returning to her bowl, she quickly begins to take in spoonful after spoonful with a fake irritated look on her face. "You suck at cooking Kakashi. It needs seasoning." Finishing her bowl and quenching her hunger, she turns and rests her head facing away from the road. As her eyes closed to drift off into sleep, she gritted her teeth. She was going to hate herself for this tomorrow, she thought as she opened her mouth. "Thank you...Kakashi."_

**On the other side of the street, Kakashi silently ate his other half of his stew. His face lied hidden in the shadow of the forest. Perking his head up slightly at the 'thank you' from the other side of the road, his face remained unchanged. Delving back into the stew, he recalled her remark of how it needed seasoning. The thing was, he did add seasoning, well enough to accommodate the dish. Looking down at his half empty bowl, he figured which comment Anko really meant. A small smile appeared on his face as he finished up his stew, muttering a small remark as he set the now empty bowl aside. "You're welcome, Anko."**

The next morning, the two woke up bright and early to resume their trek, packing up before the birds began their elegant chirping. Walking side by side down the road, the two shinobi were no longer completely silent towards each other. While silence still appeared, random comments about the weather or the geography would spring up occasionally and be greeted with a calm reply. Anko even went two hours without calling him a rude name, only calling him an idiot after Kakashi stepped in a pile of animal poop while looking a galloping deer in the brush. Even then, she let a small laugh leak out and dropped the subject moments later.

As their journey continued, they made their way to the side of a steep cliff. The only way to get past the soft and crumbling obstacle was to walk a narrow path lying smack dab in the middle of it. Below the cliff lied the bank of a river flowing with leech filled waters.

**As Kakashi steadily began to walk along the path, he kept his eyes on the ground before him while checking for any cracks in the ground that might give way once he stepped on it. In this part of the journey, he didn't want to get distracted and make a mistake that could jeopardize himself or the mission. He even decided to hold off reading his book until they got to the town and settled into their prearranged house. "Anko, how are you holding up?"**

_Anko walked steadily in his wake as she treaded the crumbling trail in the cliff side. Looking down the cliff, she realized how high up they were from the river. Hitting it from the height they were at would feel like hitting concrete. Hearing his question, she raises her head with a frown. "I'm doing just fine. What do you think I am, a little girl?" She scoffed. "Why do we have to take this path anyhow?" She asked him, taking another step and causing a small rock to go tumbling down the severely high cliff._

**Kakashi, keeping his eyes locked tightly on the path ahead of him, answered her while pointing towards the top of the cliff. "During the war, several mines were planted in the plateau on top of this cliff. Since most of the mines are still planted in the ground, I viewed this way to be safer. Even if a mine didn't kill us, the quake from the explosion would send part of the plateau down the cliff along with us. Do you get why we're taking this way now?" He asked, bringing his hand back to his side. "Don't worry, within a couple of minutes we'll be back on hard ground outside Sagakawa." He said, trying to make her feel more at ease.**

"_Yeah yeah, whatever." She scoffs, turning her head to the side. Just as she does that, her foot lands on a crumbly section of the path. With a loud rumble, the section of the path gives way under Anko's weight, sending her flying over the edge of the cliff. Pissed at herself for falling, she brings her hands together and focuses her chakra to her feet. Swinging herself in the air, she makes contact with the side of the cliff and tries to get a firm hold on it with her feet. To her dismay, the cliff was too unstable, causing the rock beneath her feet to crumble, twisting her and send her falling down the cliff once again._

**Hearing the crumbling of the rocks, Kakashi immediately spins around and sees Anko falling towards the bottom of the cliff. Knowing the instability of the cliff, he knew that she wouldn't be able to grip onto it, especially going at the speed she was. "Anko!" Diving off the side of the cliff, he flings a kunai attached to wire from within his sleeve towards a barren tree sprouting from the cliff side. Successfully securing the handmade grappling hook onto the tree in midair, he turns his attention to his falling comrade. Extending his arm outwards while freefalling, the line connected to him began to unravel from his sleeve. "Anko, grab my hand!" Kakashi shouted, extending his arm even more.**

_As Anko freefell towards the ground, she heard a shout coming from above her. Looking up, she saw Kakashi's body speeding towards her with his arm stretched out. Shocked at his ignorance for jumping off the cliff, her eyes grew wide. "You idiot, now we'll both die!" She shouts, looking at the ground speed towards her from below. Hearing his order, Anko looks back at him and reluctantly grabs his hand, squinting her eyes closed as she prepared for the end._

**The moment their hands grasped one another, the ninja wire anchored to the dead tree grew taught and began to swing them out of harms way. As the two ninja swing, Kakashi cracks the line like a whip, sending them flying up back towards the path. With one final heave with help from their momentum, Kakashi swings them both to safety onto the solid end of the path. As they fall onto the path, both Kakashi and Anko roll onto the hard earth as such that Kakashi rolls on top of Anko, their faces almost touching. Looking down at her, and their current position, he could only think of one thing to say. "Um. Are you alright?"**

_Looking up at her savior, Anko noticed their position on the ground. Kakashi was in a sexual and dominant position over her, his hands resting on the ground slightly above her shoulders. Bringing her hand up to his shoulder, she gave him a sweet, grateful smile. Unfortunately, Kakashi was caught off guard by her fake kindness as a loud smack erupted; causing birds in a nearby tree to take flight. As a stray crow flies by the cliff, it caws 'baka baka' as it sails into the now setting sun._

**After a few minutes of Anko raging against Kakashi for being a so called pervert, the two were on their way down the path, less than a mile away from the town. With a fresh red slap mark across the side of his masked face, Kakashi trudged along the path, dragging his feet along the way. Turning to face Anko, his face remained dull as he spoke. "I said it was an accident."**

_Anko, who was now back to trying to ignore him, simply uttered a "Hmph!" at his apology as she turned her head to the side. She vowed to herself then and there that as long as she lived, she would hate Kakashi and make him suffer as much as she possibly could. "I'm still not talking to you hentai." She huffed, bringing her face back to face him. "I know that that wasn't an accident. I know you rolled on top of me on purpose. Let me tell you right now asshole, no matter how hard you try, you're never going to get a piece of me." Anko proclaimed, expressing strong feministic emotion._

**Turning his head back to face the road ahead of them, Kakashi lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. "Whatever you say Anko." He mutters, trying to stop the conversation right then and there. But as he trudged down the path with wobbling legs, he couldn't help but turn his head to face her and say one last comment. "You should lose some weight Anko."**

_A furious blush ran Across Anko's face as she whacked the man that was now carrying her on his back. A small bump arose on the back of Kakashi's head as Anko shook her fist in the air. "Hey, you wouldn't have had to carry me if we didn't take that stupid path and twist my ankle. And guess whose bright idea it was to take that damn path! Here's a hint, it's a man with a mask complex that's a pervert!" Anko shouted, flailing her limbs in the air violently. Twinging from the pain in her ankle, she leans in close to remind Kakashi on one tiny detail._

"_I really hate you, you know that?"_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm pretty happy with the way the last chapter came out but I think I still need work on my sentence structure. This chapter might not make its way to you for a while so I apologize for the wait. Here's chapter three, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Home Sour Home**

The village of Sagakawa is a small trading town east of Konohagakure. Filled with good hearted people and wonderful scenery, couples often flock to the town in search of a good place to settle down and start a family. However, with a town full of trusting and kind people, evil can go unnoticed. Being between two known small drug infested towns, it is believed that Sagakawa could be supplying them with the drugs. Because of this, a mission was planned to send two of the finest shinobi of the country undercover to expose the drug ring. With highly skilled shinobi carrying out the mission, it was theorized that it would be fairly easy. However...

"_Hurry the hell up Kakashi!" Anko complained while she was being carried by the sluggish ninja, slowly entered the town at sunset. As they entered they attracted stares from the commuting citizens, sparking curiosity and laughter. The two ninja were covered in dirt and twigs, Anko's dress being severely ripped at the seams. Anko merely stared back at them with her arms draped over Kakashi's soldiers, a blush roaming across her face. "Kakashi let me down. This is embarrassing." She commanded, tapping on his back. Her ankle was still slightly swollen from her injury. "What a way to start out a mission. Fuck." She swore, hiding her face behind Kakashi's back. She hated embarrassing situations like this, especially if it involved her and a man._

**Kakashi looked back at her as he stopped in the middle of an intersection. Looking back up at her, he let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. My back was about to give out anyway." He weakly said with an innocent smile on his face. Although he seemed perfectly fine, in reality he felt like dropping. Although Anko's weight wasn't enough to weaken him as much as he was now, he also had to carry their luggage on his front as well. "But, if you need help walking, you can loop your arm around my shoulders. The appointed house should only be a couple blocks down the street." Kakashi kindly offered, gently kneeling down to let the kunoichi off his back. Looking out into the crowd of people that traversed the intersection, he began to just notice the looks that they were getting. "Hm. Maybe we should have brushed ourselves off before we got here.**

_Climbing off the shinobi's back, Anko weakly wobbled onto her feet. Supporting her weight on her twisted ankle was nearly impossible, forcing her to redistribute her weight. Hearing his comment about his back giving out, she reaches up and loops her arm around his shoulder like he suggested and whispered into his ear. "Make an inference about my weight again, and you'll have a broken back alright; along with broken arms and legs." She said as she smiled innocently towards the citizens, acting chummy with her forced comrade. "Besides, I never asked you to carry me. You whipped me onto your back of your own free will. You have nobody to blame but yourself for this. Now let's get the hell out of here. I'm getting really embarrassed with all of these people staring at us." She commented, motioning towards the citizens with her eyes._

**Kakashi nodded at the prospect of getting out of there. Her threat didn't scare him in the least bit. However, he knew that she might carry it out after the mission was over. He decided to make sure not to mention weight again around her. He didn't understand why she was worried about her weight though, considering she was quite slim. He made a mental note to review Make-Out Paradise on this matter, knowing very little about the emotions of women. All he knew was that they like to be flattered. "I'm sorry; I will try to refrain from mentioning it again. I wasn't talking about you by the way. It's just that with the backpacks, a little extra weight can really be a burden." He apologized, gripping her hand and repositioning her arm draping over him. **

_At his explanation, Anko merely turned her head to the side, trying to not acknowledge him or his comment. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She reluctantly muttered, dignifying him with a response. With her arm now draped over his shoulder, she now noticed how toned and muscular they were. With thoughts wondering how muscular the rest of his body was, she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and turned back towards the tired man. "Well, lets get a move on already, I want to get to the house and take these clothes off." She said a little louder than planned. As she finished her sentence, she realized what she said and blushed deeply. With her head hanging low, she couldn't believe what she said. She had only meant that she wanted to get out of her tattered dress and into a new one. Now, everyone would think that she is some type of sex crazed nympho wife. With embarrassment across her face, she immediately began to limp towards the house._

As the two walked down the busy street, Kakashi kept compensating for Anko's debilitating limp. The stares they received slowly began to diminish as time went on, eventually getting to the point where only children pointed and stared. Both of them slowly began to relax, trudging along the street with venders shouting out amazing sale prices in their shops as loud as they could. Bells could be heard ringing from a small lottery booth as the man running it urged people to give it a try. However, barely anyone bit the bait, knowing that it was just a scam.

The house that they were heading to resided in the eastern section of Sagakawa, a newly developed part of the town. With very few houses and a nice landscape, it provided a splendid view for anyone living there. The house prearranged for them was a small size consisting of only one bedroom. Although it was small, it had two floors to compensate. Walking up the dirt path, the two shinobi soon arrived at the house, Gazing up at it.

"_Damn it's small." Anko meekly muttered, looking over at pine siding that lacked paint. "And no paint? This place is crap. I'd be surprised if there is even running water in this hellhole." She grumbled, gritting her teeth. She was used to her old apartment that had a nice green siding and overall nice appearance. Usually stationed inside the city walls, it was rare for her to have to spend nights in other dwellings. "Well, I guess it's better than living on the streets." She sighed, taking her arm off her colleague's shoulders. Supporting herself with her good leg, she proceeded to turn the doorknob._

**When they reached the building, Kakashi wasn't that disappointed by what they had for a living establishment. He had gone through worst times and he felt that this would just be another average day. Looking down at the Kunoichi he was assigned with, he blinked at her comments about the house. "It isn't that bad Anko. We'll just have to make due with it. Besides, you can't judge a book by its cover." He commented as she removed her arm from his shoulders. Rubbing the back of his neck, he watched her open the door to their new home.**

As the door opened, they were lead directly to the main living area. Being well lit by a large window, the house already seemed quite nice. Although there were very little furnishings, the house had all of the basic needs; running water, a stove, a fridge, and all of the other commodities that a normal house would have. The living area contained a low maple table in the center with four zabuton pillows around it, one on each side. The tatami mats making up the floor seemed to of been cleaned the day before, looking as good as new. Walking into the house that would be their home for the next few weeks, the shinobi removed their sandals at the genkan before treading onto the mats.

_Walking irregularly into the house, Anko slowly spun around as she took in all that there was to see in the room. Crossing her arms just below her bosom, Anko's face stretched into a slight frown. "Well, if the rest of the house is like this, I'll be satisfied. I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it was. But, I'm definitely going to spruce this place up a bit. It still looks gloomy, being so plain and all." Anko complained as she looked about and thought up ways to make the house livelier. Scratching the side of her head, her eyes slammed shut as she let out a small growl. "Jeez, why couldn't they make it seem more like a home? The higher ups in Konoha are real idiots. If someone were to walk into the house and see it so bare, they would think that something was going on. This whole mission is going down the drain, I swear."_

**Kakashi just sighed as he listened to her complain once again. Setting the two backpacks onto the genkan floor, he weakly stretched his back as he listened to her complain about no furnishings. Loosening a knot in his neck, he slowly walked over towards the kunoichi while looking out the large window. "The village is still recovering from the Sound and Sand invasion, Anko. Funds are still limited. To get a decent house like this is more than I could have hoped for." He explained, closing his eye and lowering himself down onto a zabuton. The walk through town had taken a lot out of him, draining him greatly. If the house was any farther away, he would have collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. **

"_Yeah, yeah, I know." Anko hopped over to her backpack and withdrew from it a towel and a new dress. The new dress was a vibrant yellow with a slight frill around the hems. "I'm going to take a bath alright. I'm still covered in filth from that stupid cliff." She grumbled, wiping some dirt off her arm. "Could you make yourself useful and put the stuff away while I'm bathing?" She asked as the slowly made her way upstairs, babying her wounded leg along the way. Even though she asked him to do the last part, it seemed like more of an order with the tone that she used._

"**Ah...yeah sure. I'll get right on that." Kakashi slightly laughed, looking up at her. As he leaned forward and tried to stand up, his weakened disposition sent him back onto the cushion. A slight bead of sweat ran down the side of his brow as he looked back up at her. "Just give me a minute Anko." He nervously laughed as he scratched the side of his face. His legs felt like jelly at the moment and his arms weren't in much better shape either.**

_Looking down at the weakened shinobi, Anko weakly grips the side of the railing that led up the staircase. She knew that he wasn't in a condition to do any lifting at the moment. A sting of guilt caused her to look up the stairs with a slight frown. "Nevermind Kakashi. I'll do it later." She said in a quiet and sincere voice. "Just...do whatever. I don't care." She said in a snobbish tone as she hopped up the stairs towards the bathroom. As she hopped down the hallway, she couldn't help but curse at herself._

**Kakashi blinked at her as she absolved him of his duties. It was a relief, but he didn't really expect her to say it in such a sincere manner. As he saw her hop upstairs, he couldn't help let out a small, inaudible laugh as he listened to her curse at herself. He began to notice a trend in behavior when it came to Anko's rage and kindness. With nothing really to do, he weakly crawled his way over to his backpack that rested on the floor. Pressing his back against the soft bag, he reaches over his shoulder to pull from it his book. Starting from where he left off, he slowly began to read.**

_It only took Anko a few minutes to fill the bathtub with steaming hot water. Dipping her hand into the clear liquid, she smiled in satisfaction. Turning off the faucet, she slowly began to disrobe. Tossing her dress, undergarments, and the rest of her clothes into a pile on the floor, her sleek naked figure knelt over the tub. As she looked down at her reflection, her hand rose to her curse mark that lay dormant on her collarbone. Even though she lacked the lust for power, the mark still sent forth pain every now and then. Now was one of those times. "Damn mark." She silently swore to herself as she dumped her washbowl into the bath and withdrew a large amount of steaming water to rinse herself with._

**Hearing a small splash of water come from upstairs, Kakashi looked up. He could tell that she had already started. Looking down at his filthy clothes and skin, he felt that perhaps he should have a bath after she is done. Feeling better after a few minutes of reading, he felt that now might be a good a time as ever to start making something for dinner. Slowly rising to his feet, Kakashi made his way into the kitchen to check out what was in stock. Checking the cupboards for any food, Kakashi was surprised at the selection. He half expected the kitchen to be void of food. However, after fully inspecting the kitchen he found that there was enough food to last them a few days. "Well let's see if I can make something out of this." He smiled to himself as he rifled through the assortment of cans and packages.**

_Anko at that time had already finished washing herself outside the tub and was looking forward to a relaxing dip in the tub. Stepping into the seething hot water gingerly, she slowly sank herself in until most of her breasts were beneath the water. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, she began to let the water reliever her of all of her worries. That is, until a small explosion erupted from downstairs. Jumping slightly, she quickly jumps out of the bath, wraps a towel around her body, and hops down the flight of stairs with a kunai in hand. Seeing smoke bellow from a room, she quickly jumps in only to fall over and twitch at what she saw._

**Inside the smoky kitchen, Kakashi stood with a small fire extinguisher and a shameful look on his masked face. Putting out the raging fire on the stove, he let out a long sigh. "Now the meat is all charred. I was really hoping to have that for dinner."**

_Anko rose to her feet and tried to stop herself from killing him. In only the towel around her torso and dripping wet, she was pissed beyond belief. Gripping onto her kunai even tighter, she glares daggers at the back of Kakashi's head. Gritting her teeth while her eyebrows twitched, she shouts. "Just what the hell are you doing?!"_

**Spinning around to face the kunoichi with murderous intent, Kakashi lets out a small nervous laugh while still clutching the fire extinguisher. Closing his eye, he reaches up and scratches the back of his head. "Aha. I'm sorry about all this. This is my first time using a propane stove. I'm used to using an electric st- oh, excuse me." He apologizes as he turns around to extinguish another burst of flames erupting from the stove.**

_Bringing her kunai-clutched hand up to her brow, she gently rubs her temple in an attempt to calm down. Her attempt failed as her anger grew bigger. Closing her eyes while resting her empty hand on her thigh, she lets out a small laugh. "So you're telling me...that I barged downstairs, dripping wet and in only a towel, because you are too retarded to use a stove?" As she asked her question, her little laugh continued while the vein in her forehead grew bigger with rage._

**Finally extinguishing the blaze, Kakashi listens to her question while still facing the severely damaged stove. After a short pause following her question, Kakashi turns his head to look at her over his shoulder. He looked at her with a serious face, his visible eye looking at her as if she had killed one of his teammates. "Yeah, basically." He broke out into a nervous smile as he closed his eye, letting out a small laugh. The first thing he saw when he reopened his eye was a feminine fist coming towards his face.**

_After knocking Kakashi to the floor with a well aimed punch, Anko stormed up to the bedroom and slammed the sliding door shut. Taking the towel off her torso, she began hand drying her hair furiously. "That fucking Kakashi." She grumbled to herself. Sliding the towel off her head, she looks up at the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve him as a partner, God?" She asked with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she began drying off the rest of her body._

**After the incident in the kitchen, Kakashi really felt like taking a bath to clean up the dirt and smoke dawning his body from all of the events that occurred earlier that day. Wandering up without a spare change of clothes, he enters the bathroom and undresses.**

_As Anko began hooking her bra on, she could hear Kakashi walk towards the bathroom quite slowly. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly, knowing that he's most likely walking slowly from her brain numbing punch to the face. As she dawned her pajamas, she could hear the splashing of water in the next room. Looking over at the wall separating the two rooms, her unpinned hair swayed across her face. "He was sure fast to get into the bathtub." She said in a slightly surprised face as she stood up. "I guess I didn't hit him hard enough." She says as she crosses her arms with disappointed look plastered on her face. _

**Resting back in the bathtub, Kakashi let out a slight sigh. His aching muscles needed a warm bath after all of the events that happened during the day. Tilting his head to the side, he could see the crescent moon hanging in the sky outside the open window. Hanging his arms on the side of the tub, he slowly closes his open eye. "What a day..."**

_As Anko walked downstairs after dressing, her stomach began to growl louder with every step. Gripping her belly, she walks into the kitchen with half opened, tired eyes in an effort to find something to calm it. Looking at the broken stove, her teeth gritted slightly. "Well, because of that idiot I can't cook anything even if I could cook at all." She huffed, turning towards the cupboards in hopes of finding something to snack on. Opening one of the cupboards, she finds a bag of __Kappa Ebisen chips. Walking out of the kitchen while munching on the shrimp chips, she nearly drops the bag as a blush worthy of Hinata ran across her face. _

**Walking down the stairs clad in only a towel around the waist, was Kakashi. His hair and skin were both still drenched in water. His pecks and abs glistened in the lamp light from the water. Still wearing his trademark black mask, his glance shifted from his backpack on the floor to the awestruck Anko in the doorway. Blinking with his normal eye, his head tilted slightly. "What's wrong Anko? You're all flustered." He asked, shifting his body to face her. In doing so, his nearly naked body was fully displayed to the blushing kunoichi.**

_Quickly shuffling the bag in front of her face, Anko's face reddened even worst. Even though she hated Kakashi's guts, she couldn't help but admit that he had a nice body. Just as her head began moving on its own to gaze past the bag and back at his figure, she quickly came to her senses and spun around to face away from him. "Why the hell are you wearing only a towel? Geez, are you trying to seduce me or something you perverted bastard? If you are, it's not working." She huffed, a small bead of swear rolling down her cheek as the blush in her face slowly began to fade._

**Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention back to his backpack as he turned and walked towards it. Bending over, he began to ruffle his hand through the bag. "I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me to the bathroom. And what's this about me trying to seduce you? Why would I try to do that?" He asked in a calm tone, his hand digging deeper into his backpack while his other hand helped keep his towel around his waist.**

_Hearing him ask why he would want to seduce her sent her from aroused to pissed off. In the village, men never asked her out on dates. They were all afraid of her temper. Gritting her teeth, the vein in her head began throbbing. "Are you saying that I'm ugly?" She shouts, turning her head to glare at him. As she turned her head, her eyes got a great view of his well toned, towel covered ass as he bent down. Seeing the sight, her head quickly shot back to facing away from him. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She had to admit, he had a nice ass as well._

**Pulling out his paw print pajamas, his eyes remained fixated on his backpack. "You're not ugly Anko. In truth, you are quite beautiful with your hair down." Kakashi complimented without a second thought and with a calm face. Bringing himself to an upright position, he looked over at her turned figure. "I'm going up to the bedroom to set up my futon if you need me." He muttered calmly as he turned and walked up the stairs with his pajamas in hand.**

_Listening to his footsteps fade upstairs, Anko stood silently in the doorway to the kitchen. A look of confusion rested on her face as a slight blush accompanied it. Bringing her empty hand to her chest, she felt her heartbeat still race slightly. "He called me beautiful?" She asked herself in slight disbelief. Nobody other than her parents ever called her beautiful. The most she ever got was hot or sexy from men who weren't familiar with her rage or her fists. Biting her lip slightly, she turned and walked over to the table in the living room and sat down at it. Dipping her hand into the chip bag, she closed her eyes and tried to forget what he said. After the third handful from the bag she still couldn't get his compliment out of her head. "Damn it." She sighed, lowering her head slightly._

**Changing into his pajamas, Kakashi began drying his hair with his towel as he walked across the room. Whipping the towel off his head, he opens the closet and takes out one of the futons. As he tossed the futon onto the floor, his eye wandered over to the closed door. "It's getting kinda late. What is she doing?" Turning back towards the closet, he looked at the remaining futon and slightly sighed.**

_Back downstairs, Anko continued to snack on the chips until the bag was empty. With a satisfied stomach, she lazily threw the bag into the trash before hesitantly walking upstairs. By now, her ankle seemed back to normal while her state of mind was still awkward from the events a few minutes ago. Slowly sliding the bedroom door open, she bit her lip as she gazed into the now unlit room. Kakashi was already asleep beneath the covers of his blanket. As he slept on his side, she could see his chest heave slightly with every breathe he took. Softening her eyes, she crept into the room on tip toe. Passing the sleeping shinobi on her way to the closet to get her futon, he foot brushed up against something soft on the floor. Squinting her eyes to look at what was at her feet, she could faintly see the outline of another futon that was laid out._

_Anko's eyes quickly shifted towards Kakashi's sleeping figure. Even after all of the badmouthing that she had given him the last couple of days, he still showed hospitality towards her. Biting her lip, she slowly crawled down onto her hands and knees as she made her way over towards the sleeping shinobi. Stretching her hand out to lightly grip his shoulder, her hand jerked back as he shifted in his sleep. Bringing her hand back to her chest, she slowly closes her eyes while breathing deeply. Her eyes opened and continued to gaze at his form as she crawled underneath the sheets of her futon. Closing her eyes, her guilt surged in her heart slightly from the kind way Kakashi acted towards her even after so many times that she had struck him. Clutching her chest, she opens her eyes to gaze at Kakashi's sleeping figure that remained turned away from her._

"_I really hate you, you know that?"_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the long wait. When it comes to fan fic's, I tend to lose my mojo when it comes to the fourth chapter in a set. I had this mostly completed a long time ago, but I never got around to finishing it up. I've received some criticism from my readers like I wanted and I think I'll do this chapter a little differently. In this chapter, I'm going to start showing Anko's hyper side and I'm going to do away with the using of bold and italics in the story. Tell me if you like it better or worse!

**[Chapter Four: Meeting the Yoshimarus]**

The sun rose over the horizon and cast its rays over the town; unveiling the small two story house the dormant shinobi now inhabited. Anko had a hard time getting to sleep the night before with confusion racking her head. With rays of light shining through the window of the bedroom, the young woman's figure slowly began to toss and turn in the throws of sleep. A low groan escaped her lips as the kunoichi brought herself to a sitting position on the futon. Rubbing the crust out of the corners of her eyes, her sight began to drift over to her sleeping comrade that lay next to her. The happenings of last night were still fresh in her mind.

"Maybe I should be a little nicer to the guy." She sighed deeply as she rose to her feet and walked out of the room. Making her way downstairs, her eyes wandered over towards the kitchen door that was left open from last night. Anko could see the broken stove in the kitchen after she hopped off of the last step of the stairs. "Geez, with that still broken I can't make breakfast." She trudged over into the kitchen and ran her hand along the stovetop. "Well, maybe I can fix it." She smirked, pulling the sleeves of her pajama top up past her elbows and getting down to work.

About the same time, Kakashi began to awake from his slumber as he rolled onto his back. Opening his right eye weakly, his masked face scrunches with a long yawn. He rose to a sitting position to notice that his partner had already woken up. Kakashi didn't find Anko to be a morning person. Suddenly noises began to emanate from downstairs. Lifting himself to his feet and walking downstairs, Kakashi noticed that the Kitchen door was now closed. He could hear banging and slight cursing from behind the screen door, making him wonder what was going on. Reaching over to the small handle of the door, he slid it open.

Inside the sunlit kitchen knelt Anko in her pajamas as she reached under the oven. Her hand has reaching under it to grab a wire. In an attempt to reach further under it, she moved into a more effective position on the floor. However this new position caused her butt to be lifted higher into the air, facing towards the door. Her hand finally grabs the wire she was looking for as she tries to put it back in place. The end she was trying to connect it to was very small and proved difficult to find. "It's so hard." She groaned at the feat of fixing the oven.

As the door opened in front of Kakashi, he witnessed her protruding her butt outwards towards him and groan 'It's so hard'. At that sight, he immediately closed the sliding door. A large bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he raised a hand to his face. With a pinch of the cheek and a small wince of pain, he concluded that what he witnessed wasn't a perverted dream of some kind. Opening the door once more, he takes a step forward. "What are you doing Anko?" His voice was slightly hoarse from dryness.

Hearing Kakashi's voice from behind her, Anko slightly jumps and lifts her head up. With a loud metallic whack, Anko's head slams into part of the oven. Her head pulsated with slight pain as she rubbed it. Raising her head safely to look at him, she smirks at Kakashi. "I'm trying to fix this stupid thing. All I need to do now is reattach a wire and it should be as good as new." She bends down to slide her hand under the machine once more.

"Oh. Although I think it's dead, let's see what we can do." His tone of voice seemed optimistic as he got on his hands and knees beside her. His hand ventured underneath the stove and felt its way around. Trailing his fingers around an opening, Kakashi grips hold of the sought after wire. "I've got one end."

"I've got the other." Anko's hand slid over towards his to connect the two. As the two wires connected, so did their hands. "Ah, sorry about that." Anko muttered with a nervous laugh. Why was she so nervous about touching him? She didn't know. It sent a slight shiver down her spine nonetheless.

"It's no problem. I'll hold the two wires together. Go up and see if it will work." He suggested, taking the other end of the wire from her and pulling the two ends together. When her hand touched his, he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. He didn't really feel anything at all really, yet he knew she was a little apprehensive about it.

"Uh, yeah sure." She nodded as she slid out and rose to her feet. Flipping a switch to turn on the oven, a small gust of smoke exploded from underneath the oven. The bellowing smoke engulfed the knelt ninja as Anko gasped. "Ah, sorry!" She nervously laughed, turning the oven off and looking down at her companion.

Rising to his feet, Kakashi lets out a couple of coughs and brushes himself off slightly. "It's alright. But there's no doubt about it, the oven is beyond repair." A sigh escaped his masked lips as he gazed over at the broken machine. He still felt slightly embarrassed about breaking it the other night. Relaxing his eye slightly, he tapped the stove top and watched most of the oven collapse. Hearing a muffled laugh, his head turns to the hysterical Anko. "It wasn't that funny." He pointed out, referring to the collapse of the oven.

Anko had her hand over her mouth in an attempt to drown out her laughter. "I'm not laughing at the stove you goof." She broke out into a large laugh as she pointed a finger towards the masked ninja's face. "You should see yourself, it's hilarious." She cackled with small tears in here eyes.

Raising a hand to his face, Kakashi wipes two fingers under his eyes and pulls them outwards to see. Judging on the smears on his fingers, he guessed that his face must of been covered in soot. Glaring back slightly at the hysterical kunoichi, he brings his hand up and wipes a streak of soot across her nose. A light laugh emanated from his lips as his eye closed. "I think you should see your face instead."

A blush of embarrassment and anger ran across Anko's face as her hands balled into fists. Blowing a strand of hair away from her face, her eyes fixated on the man before her with a smile on her face. "I'm going to get you for that you ass." She threatened as she cracked her knuckles. With each crack, a slight evil laugh drifted from her partially opened mouth.

With each crack of her knuckles, Kakashi's laughs slowly began to change into that of nervous ones. Opening his eye to look at the woman, he witnessed a look of deviance dawn her face. "You're not actually going to hurt me for doing that...right?" He asked as he lifted his hand to scratch the side of his soot covered face. He should have known better than to anger Anko at all.

Anko merely crossed her arms and turned slightly to her side. Tilting her head towards an empty space on the wall, her lips pursed slightly. "Well I was thinking that the kitchen could use a window and what better way to make one other than using your torso?" Anko smirked, bringing her body back to directly face his.

Kakashi's laughing became even more abnormal and nervous. He knew that if she wanted to, Anko could in fact send him through the wall. Based on their past history together, he judged her to be serious about her intentions. "I think...I'll go and clean myself off now before we go into town." He quickly backed out of the room and closed the door before walking fast up the stairs towards the bathroom. He hoped that she wouldn't follow him into there.

The moment the door slammed shut following his exit, another fit of laughter enveloped the young woman. She wasn't being serious about her threat but loved the thought of teasing him with verbal threats. It's funny; that was the first time that she had not been serious about hurting him. Even though she wasn't serious, she was still a bit mad about him smearing her face. Drifting over to the kitchen sink, she splashed a handful of water onto her face to wash away the soot. "The bastard's lucky I'm in a good mood." She smirked as she watched the now murky water swirl down the drain.

The two ninja were now sparkling clean as they walked down the dirt road towards town. Anko slid her bang to the side of her face as she trotted past Kakashi and looked at him from over her shoulder. "I'm going to go get the groceries so give me your wallet." She smirked. "We need some stuff that can be made without the stove, thanks to your clumsiness." She laughed, turning more to face him.

Kakashi merely slid his hand into his kimono and tossed his wallet to her lightly. "Don't buy too much. There's a chance I might not get a job today." He warned, sliding his forearms into their opposing sleeves. By the time he finished his sentence, Anko had already begun speeding towards town with wallet in hand. Leaving a trail of dust in her wake, Kakashi couldn't help but blink. "She didn't hear me, did she?" He sighed, continuing to tread the path.

----------

In town, Anko wove her way through the crowded streets of 'fellow' wives. Looking around her with a lacked jaw, she wasn't quite sure where to start. Foods of all kind surrounded her. From fish to beans, everything could be found on the street side markets. "Uh.." Was all that escaped her mouth as she held the wallet in one hand and a shopping list in the other. Women all around her pushed her aside as they pillaged the food stands. A sudden shove from an overzealous woman causes her to tumble into an elderly and rather plump lady that was passing by. "Ah, I'm sorry." Anko hastily apologized, bowing slightly after regaining her balance.

The plump woman simply laughed jollily. "No worries dearie." Her warm smile complimented her kind blue eyes and her short blonde curly hair. Her eyes wandered to the list still clasped in Anko's hand. "Shopping are we?"

"Y-yes. However, I'm new to the area and I can't find anything." Anko stuttered, rising to a straight up position. "Also, the women here can be vicious. My foot was stepped on three times." She glared back at the horde behind her. The women were literally ripping food from each other's hands.

"Ah! I thought you were new here. I know just about everyone on this street and your pretty little face was new to these old eyes of mine. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Chiyu." The woman gave a very slight bow, holding her small purse by her lap.

"My name is Anko....uh..." Anko calmly started to say. When she got to her last name however, her mind drew a blank. Tsunade had given both her and Kakashi a new last name for this mission to prevent anyone from recognize them from reputation. Anko had, without fail, forgotten the given name. Her mind raced as she tried to remember the name. With a push from another woman, the name popped into her head. "My name is Anko Kasai. It's a nice to meet you."

"Anko, what a lovely name." Chiyu smiled as she reached out to gently grip Anko's wrist. "Now Miss Kasai, how about I help you get your groceries." The jolly woman began tugging on Anko's wrist with a little laugh.

Anko was being dragged by the woman down the busy street. She didn't want to rip away from her because she seemed so nice. Her footsteps grew irregular as they continued. "You don't have to do this lady. I'm sure I can find my way around." She rather impolitely pleaded, her hair sweeping across her face.

"Nonsense, I'd be glad to help. Besides, I need to pick up a couple of things myself. So, is there a Mr. Kasai?" Chiyu inquired with a queer grin, looking over her shoulder as they stopped at a fish market.

Anko winced at the inquiry before answering dully. "Yeah, I'm hitched. Right now he should be finding a job." She looked up at the sky to view a flock of birds. "I wonder where he is right now..."

----------

On the other side of town, Kakashi was between a rock and a hard place; literally. A construction crew became low on manpower during the construction of a supermarket. With his unusual physical strength, they were eager to hire him. Clad in a white tank top and blue work pants, sweat began drenching his heated body under the high sun. "Whew." Kakashi sighed, wiping his brow with his forearm. His other arm rested atop the handle of his shovel that was wedged in the ground.

"Keep up the good work Kakashi." Shouted the Foreman from a distance. The stocky man sported a black, bristly head of hair and a finely groomed mustache that helped frame his face. "You're one heck of a worker. It usually takes four men to shovel out earth out at your rate."

"It's all in a day's work sir." Kakashi smiled under his mask. Behind him stood a large pile of earth as tall as him. Burying the wedge of his shovel into the ground once again, he continued to make the pile larger and larger. "I should be thanking you for hiring me so quickly."

"No problem, and call me Dan. Hey, I heard that you and your wife just moved into town. Why don't you come to my house for dinner tonight? My wife is a great cook." The foreman asked, crossing his large arms across his chest.

"I don't want to intrude." Kakashi stood up straight with both hands planted on his shovel. His chest heaved with every breathe he took.

"Don't worry about it. Arrive at my house at five o'clock. Be sure to bring your wife with you. I'd love to meet her." Chuckled the burly man loudly. His laugh was rather coarse and Santa Claus-like.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to come." Kakashi closed his eye in a smile. "I'm sure my wife will be honored to come as well." He nodded, flipping his shovel over his shoulder. With their oven broken, a good hot meal sounded nice.

----------

"Thank you for all of the help Chiyu." Said Anko, who was now carrying two large bags of food in her arms. With help from the large woman, she was able to find everything on her shopping list. Better yet, she was able to save a lot of money by going to the right places. "I can't wait to ruffle through all of this back at home, haha." She laughed. Along with the basics such as bread and rice, she had also bought quite a few snacks as well.

"Really dear." Chiyu sighed as they walked down the street. "You act so young for your age. Acting young at my age would be alright, but you're too young to do that. You act like a teenager sometimes." Chiyu pointed out, holding a small bag of groceries in her arms. "Perhaps I should teach you a thing or two about how to be a lady."

"Nah, I like the way I am. I don't need to change yet. I'm still young." Anko smiled widely. "But thanks for the offer Chiyu. Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later. I don't know how your husband can handle you." Chiyu said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Who says he can? That jerk can't even handle a propane stove. The night we moved into town" Anko started, sliding the handles of her bags down her arms to free her hands. "He blew the stove to pieces!" She imitated an explosion with her hands.

"Oh my! Is he alright?" The elderly lady asked out of concern.

"Yeah, he's not hurt. I'm not that lucky. But you should have seen it! There was smoke everywhere and he looked so pathetic when he was trying to put it out." Anko tried to stifle a laugh. "He's a clumsy idiot, but I guess he can be...a little funny sometimes." She looked down at the dirt path in front of her with a small smile.

The woman looked up at her smiling face. The calm smile across Anko's face; it wasn't childish or mischievous. At the moment, she truly looked like a lady. "Is that why you fell in love with him deary?" She asked with a warm smile.

Anko twisted her head towards her and blinked. She looked at the woman with a look of bewilderment. "What? No way. It was...an arranged marriage. I really had no say in the matter. His family knew my family. You know how it goes." Anko tried to explain.

"Oh, I see how it is. My marriage was the same way. However, I soon came to love my husband dearly. He really is a great man. You should meet him. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and your husband come over to my house tonight for dinner? I'll teach you a thing or two about cooking." Chiyu offered.

"No thanks. Besides, I'm a great cook." Anko lied convincingly. She was the kind of woman that could burn water. Looking back, it was probably a good thing that Kakashi was the first one to use the stove. If she got her hands on it, the whole house might have blown up.

"Is that so? So how good are you at making onigiri with a Unagisaki hocho?" Chiyu asked, stopping at a fork in the road. She wasn't convinced of Anko's skills.

"Pfft, I'm really good. Trust me." Anko stated confidently with a smile across her face.

"Anko, a Unagisaki hocho is used to fillet eel." Chiyu stated as she crossed her arms, having tricked the Kunoichi.

Anko stopped in her tracks and looked back at the elderly woman. She was caught red handed. "Okay, I lied. I suck at cooking. I usually just eat out. So sue me." She admitted, turning to face the woman with her hands on her hips.

"Oh dear, that just won't do." Chiyu gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. "That settles it; you're coming to my house tonight for dinner. You're going to learn how to cook if it's the last thing I do. And that's final." She nodded, turning to head down one of the streets at the fork. "I'll see you tonight at four. Be sure to bring your husband." The plump handed Anko her address on a slip of paper before she practically skipped down the road towards her house.

Anko was left at the fork in the road. She looked down at the slip of paper, wondering what she got herself into. She slid the slip of paper in one of the grocery bags and started home. "Well, we don't have a stove anymore. I guess a good meal would be nice. I'm sure that bum Kakashi would agree." She muttered to herself.

----------

"What do you mean you can't make it?!" The kunoichi hollered at Kakashi once she got home. She threw one of the bags at her fake husband in irritation. "I promised Chiyu that we'd go over to her house for dinner! She was so looking forward to meet you. Why can't you make it?!" She shouted, tossing her other bag at him even harder than the first.

On the receiving end, Kakashi was able to dodge the first bag, but not the second one as it sent him into a wall. He groaned, rubbing the back of his now sore head. "Anko, I promised my boss that I would go to his house for dinner tonight. If I don't go it could affect how long I can keep my job. I'm sorry Anko, but I can't go with you tonight." He apologized. Getting up from against the wall, he picked up the book he was reading before he was violently interrupted.

"Don't give me that sorry crap." She crossed her arms. She understood why he couldn't make it, but it still pissed her off. "Fine then, go to your boss's dinner. See if I care." She ended with a 'hmph' as she made her way upstairs to prepare for 4 o'clock meeting with her new elderly friend.

In a matter of minutes Anko was clad in a new dress wrapped around her petite body. Looking down at herself, she couldn't believe that she was getting used to wearing girly things. "What's coming over me. I must be losing my mind." She sighed, resting her face in the palm of her hand. Nonetheless, she finished getting ready and sped downstairs and out the door, completely ignoring Kakashi on her way out.

Kakashi attempted to talk to her as she made her way out the door, but before he could even get a word in, the purple haired beauty had already slammed the door in his face. He sighed. "Just when I thought things were starting to ease between us." He closed his book and walked upstairs, preparing to go to his boss's house.

----------

"Oh darling, you look beautiful!" Chiyu perked up as Anko came through the door of her humble abode. Running from the kitchen doorway through the dining room, she drew the kunoichi into a loving hug. "I was worried that you wouldn't show up. I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled warmly as she looked up at the young woman. She then blinked as she didn't see a strapping young man behind her. "Where's your husband?"

Anko smiled and hugged the woman back, letting out a small laugh. When the plump woman asked about her husband, she tried to keep smiling but couldn't help but let out a frown. "Um...he had somewhere to go. He couldn't make it. But, we don't need him." She perked up again, patting Chiyu on the shoulders. "Now, where is your husband? You told me all about him, I wouldn't mind meeting him."

Chiyu was disappointed at the news of her husband, but was still happy that at least Anko could make it. When she asked about her own husband, she grasped her hand in hers. "Oh, he's busy at work, but he'll be back by the time we're done with the cooking." She pulled at her hand. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to make a great yaki udon." The jolly woman boasted, dragging the helpless Anko by the hand into the kitchen.

Knives swished and vegetables flew as the two women cooked like no tomorrow. Anko learned many things from her mentor. She was a quick learner, and had a great teacher. It took no time getting the udon finished before they began work on the various other dishes.

Amidst the cooking frenzy, Anko heard the front door open just as her knife sunk deep into a strip of meat. Tilting her head up, she looked over at Chiyu who was cooking rice. "I think your husband is home." She announced, wiping her hands and fixing her hair.

"Oh don't worry, you look fine. Come on, let me introduce you to my darling husband." Chiyu assured her, leading her apprentice out and into the dining room.

----------

"Come on in Kakashi. Don't be a stranger." Dan laughed hoarsely as he basically shoved his worker through the front door. The bulky man met up with his subordinate on the way back to his house, having just finished paperwork at the job site. Doing paperwork was the thing the man hated most about his position. He was more of a hands on kind of guy and preferred doing hard labor like his workers. Among his workers, Kakashi was one of the most interesting ones he's ever met.

Kakashi almost tripped as he was shoved through the door. Even with his strength, the foreman was still strong enough to push him around. Kakashi was nearly dumbfounded by this but chose to keep it in the back of his mind. He was more interested in getting a meal at the moment. "I'm sorry about my wife not being able to make it. She had business of her own. I tried to persuade her into coming, but she wouldn't budge."

"Haha, don't worry about it Kakashi!" The bulky man slapped him on the back, almost knocking him onto the floor. "At least you were able to make it." Tilting his head up, he could smell heavenly scents emanating from the kitchen. "Ahhh, looks like my beautiful little wife has already finished preparing supper. We arrived just in time." Dan smiled, resting his arm on Kakashi's shoulders. "C'mon, I'll show you my angel." He smirked as he guided the ninja towards the kitchen.

Just as the two were about to enter the kitchen, there was a surprise. The door burst open as Chiyu dragged Anko out by the hand. Looking up, Anko's eyes met with Kakashi's and shared a shocked glance at him. "What are you doing here?" The kunoichi asked, brushing off the apron Chiyu lent her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He retorted, blinking his eye in a stupor. He had almost jumped when she came through the doorway, believing that he was seeing things. Once she spoke in her rude voice however, he knew that she was the real deal.

"Oh my, is this your husband deary?" Chiyu asked, amazed.

"Yeah, this is my worst half." Anko crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm so glad to meet you." Chiyu exclaimed as she went over to him and shook his hand. "Your wife has been telling me all about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, her grip on his hand being rather weak.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, being taken by surprise at the handshake. "Well, the pleasure's all mine miss..." He started to say, but realized that he didn't even know her name.

"Oh, where are my manners." The elderly woman spoke as she went over to Dan's side, the brawny man wrapping an arm around the plump woman. "My name is Chiyu Yoshimaru and you've already met my husband Dan." She giggled tenderly in her husband's grip.

Dan laughed throughout the introductions. "Ha, well isn't this a pleasant surprise. It's almost like we were fated to meet tonight for dinner, eh Kakashi?" He turned towards his worker, looking for a second opinion.

Kakashi laughed nervously while he scratched the side of his head. "Yes it appears so." He admitted to his boss. However, Kakashi didn't really believe in fate. If things were fated to happen, then Obito's death was something that was meant to happen and he couldn't accept something like that.

Anko just stood quietly throughout the introductions until they were finished. He head perked up a bit, smelling something in the kitchen. "Uh, Chiyu, things are still on the oven in the kitchen. Let's leave our 'husbands' for a minute to finish things up." Anko cringed at the 'husbands' part before moving back into the kitchen and being followed by the plump woman hastily.

"We'll be finished in a couple of minutes so feel free to make yourself at home you two." Chiyu giggled like a little school girl as she popped her head out of the kitchen briefly before disappearing into it once more. Pans banged and hot water was poured behind the kitchen doors as the two women finished up their work.

----------

In a matter of minutes, plates were strewn out across the dining room table to accommodate the two couples. The plates were of fine blue china that was in perfect condition. The foods that the two women prepared were in abundance. As Kakashi sat down in his seat across from Anko, his eye gazed upon the feast laid out for them. "This looks delicious Mrs. Yoshimaru. You shouldn't have." He complimented.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Besides, it was mostly your darling wife's handiwork." She laughed. "She may not know a lot about cooking, but she's a fast learner." She nodded over at Anko, who in return turned her head away in embarrassment.

Kakashi looked at Anko in amazement and in admiration. Then he looked down at his plate and back up at her. "Oh, in that case, this needs more salt." Kakashi smiled innocently underneath his mask as he held up his plate. Without anyone looking, he was able to finish half of his meal in almost an instant.

Anko glared daggers at the man, clutching her chopsticks as to say 'I'll stab out your eye' subtly. She looked down at his plate, astonished at the remaining food left on it. "Wait, how did you..you know what, nevermind. I don't want to know." She sighed. She sat back in her chair and began eating from her plate. Kakashi's skill at eating was notorious in the hidden leaf village. He has been known to eat an entire bowl of ramen in five seconds flat.

"My my, what an appetite you have!" Mrs. Yoshimaru laughed, slightly astonished. She had only begun eating her meal when she saw her guest's plate.

"Haha! Now that's a man right there! He eats like a military man. You didn't happen to be part of the country's military at one point did you Kakashi? Heck, you look mysterious enough with the eye patch and mask." Mr. Yoshimaru laughed deeply.

"Uh...." Anko gulped at the question. She knew that Kakashi would blow their cover. He was too militaristic to pull off as an ordinary man. She tried to figure out a lie to tell the man that would cover Kakashi's eating habits and apparel. Just as she was about to give an explanation, her false husband let out a cough.

"I'm sorry for not explaining, sir. I mean, Dan." He closed his eye as he set his plate aside. "My father was a ninja for the Land of Fire. He died when I was very young. His eating habits grew on me before he died in combat." He hung his head solemnly. A couple of seconds later, he rose his head. "As for my mask and eye patch, I'm sure you're aware of the invasion attempt on Konoha a couple of years ago. During the attack, I lost my left eye and I gained a few scars on my face." He raised a hand to his face and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dan sighed, looking down at his half eaten meal. "I'm sorry to have asked Kakashi. I didn't know it was such a touchy subject."

"It's no problem. I get it all the time." Kakashi reassured him, turning his gaze to Anko across the table.

Anko's eye twitched at lie he most likely made up on the spot. What's more amazing is that his employer believed it. At least now she knew what to tell others if they ask about him in the future there. "Yeah...we got caught in the attack. I...hid in our cellar." Anko made up her collaborating story as her chopsticks dove back down into her own meal.

"Well that's good to hear. I was wondering how you came out of that." Dan set down his chopsticks, rubbing his stomach. "My stomach feels like it's about to burst. That was such a great meal dear." He smiled widely towards his wife.

"Oh sweetie, you're making me blush." Chiyu blushed.

Anko's eye twitched at the two lovebirds. Romance was all good and all, but she hated lovey dovey-ness. She wish she could just ignore it and go back to her meal, but her plate was already empty and her stomach was full. All she could do was sit back and bear with it.

"Oh, and don't think I forgot about how you helped make the meal Anko." Dan turned his head. "I don't think the meal would have come out as wonderful as it did without your help. Thank you." He looped his arm over her shoulders, giving her a small hug. However, a small hug by him feels like a bear hug, even with one arm.

Anko struggled in his herculean strength, slightly blushing. "I-it was nothing. Your wife did most of the work." She embarrassingly tried to free herself from his grip. She felt like she was getting a hug from an overzealous uncle. And even though it was embarrassing, it felt....nice.

Everyone in the room laughed, even Anko herself. As the evening wound down, the women forced their men to clean the dishes while they themselves relaxed in the den. Sitting on the soft cushions, they chatted about miscellaneous items of interest.

"I didn't expect to be doing this today." Kakashi groaned in the kitchen as he doused the suds on the dishes. What's more, he was wearing an apron as requested by the lady of the house so as to not get his clothes wet. Anko's exaggerated approval of the idea didn't help either.

"I do this every night for my love bunny." The burly man beside Kakashi sighed happily. Even he was wearing an apron but he didn't seem to mind at all. His demeanor at home seemed to be vastly different than when at work. It must be the influence of his wife, Kakashi thought.

"Every night?" Kakashi asked, setting a plate down on the rack and picking another one out of the water.

"Mmhmm." Dan nodded with a grin. "I also do this thing with her feet-" The large man began, being cut off by Kakashi.

"Oh, wow, that sure is something." Kakashi quickly muttered, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. This was noticed by Dan immediately, causing him to erupt into laughter and slap the Jounin on the back.

With stomachs full and dishes cleaned, there was nothing left to do but call it a day. Opening the door and turning back, the two ninja thanked their new friends before starting their long trek home.

"Ahh, that was such a great meal. I haven't been this full in a long time." Anko sighed happily as she walked side by side next to her false husband. Her hand rested on her full stomach while sporting the largest grin.

"Indeed. I hope we don't have too many evenings like this though, or else you'll get love handles." Kakashi nodded, his arms folded inside his Yukata sleeves.

"Because I had a good night, I'll refrain from kicking your ass....for now." She continued to smile, but it was obvious she was holding herself back. Looking from the path to the man next to her, he noticed that he seemed to be thinking really hard. "Hey, I was joking. You don't have to take it seriously, jeez."

"No, it's not that. I've been thinking about the reason we've come to this village in the first place. We were sent here to find the drug ring but so far we've come up empty." He groaned, bringing his hand up to scratch his masked chin. "We need to really start concentrating on our mission, even though we're beginning to enjoy ourselves."

Anko frowned, turning her attention back to the path. She knew he was right for once. They were sent here to do a mission, not to play house. This was serious business. Crossing her arms behind her head tom boyishly, she pouted. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, where do we start? Who in this peaceful town would do something as horrible as make drugs?"

Back at the Yoshimaru residence, the elderly couple was busy putting away the clean dishes the men hand washed before.

"Those two sure came into the village at the worst time." Chiyu said softly as she set a few plates into the cupboard.

"Indeed." Dan said strongly, sliding the knives used to create the dinner back into the wooden holder. The two looked at eachother as Chiyu opened her mouth.

"We're going to have to take care of them, eh dear?" She smiled, closing the cupboard with a small thud.


End file.
